The Happiest Birthday
by OSUSprinks
Summary: ADMM written for jayejaye78's challenge on the boards. Minerva has a plan for Albus' birthday and rest assured it will be one night he won't soon forget. A little FFPS thrown in because Jaye and I love them! : Happy reading!


_A/N: At long last I have completed this. This was written as a response to JayeJaye's challenge on the ADMM boards. It's ADMM of course, but I hope you enjoy the bit of Filius/Pomona I threw in. That happens to be JayeJaye's pet pairing and so I couldn't help but to include it. Just remember that JKR just thought of Filius as a short wizard, not that creepy goblin thing Warwick Davis dressed as in the first few movies. I'm just going with JKR's original vision. _

Disclaimer: If you thought this was mine, you should turn back now!

* * *

**The Happiest Birthday**

Minerva McGonagall had a plan. She sat at her desk, a quill in one hand and a half eaten ginger newt in the other, congratulating herself on her own genius. It was a brilliant plan, flawless if she said so herself and the best part was he would never see it coming. Finishing her biscuit and pausing only to sip her tea, Minerva began to feverishly take notes before any part of her epiphany left her. Oh yes, this would be one birthday celebration Albus Dumbledore would never forget. She would make sure of that, but first she would have to enlist the help of her best friend.

* * *

Pomona Sprout had a plan, a _brilliant_ plan. She was rather proud of herself and smiled as she entered her rooms. Humming a bit too loudly, she walked into her bedroom and removed her robes as she made her way toward the shower. Her husband looked up from his favorite chair where he had been reading. 

"Margaret Pomona Sprout Flitwick, you are up to something."

"Me?" She called from the bathroom as she turned on the faucet. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Pomona got in the shower before Filius had time to answer her, hoping that he would let the subject drop. She would of course eventually tell him her plan, she just wanted to make sure she had all the kinks worked out before he wrapped his brilliant mind around it and found them for her.

As Filius' silence continued, Pomona allowed herself to enjoy her shower, washing away all the dirt from her time spent in the greenhouses. Eventually she began to hum again and then to sing. As she finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair, Pomona turned off the water and reached out to grab her towel, only to have it handed to her by a smiling Filius.

"It's the song, Mona. Whenever you are up to something and trying to keep it from me, you always hum and sing _I Have Confidence_ from that muggle musical you love so much."

She wrapped the towel around herself and sat down at her vanity. "I do not." She tried to glare at him, but as usual, failed.

With a laugh, he settled next to her on the bench, looking at her through the mirror. "You know, I'm right, Mona-love. Now out with it."

With the air of a toddler who had just been told that, no, she could not have a lollypop, Pomona gave in. "Yes. Fine. You are right; I suppose I am up to something. I was going to tell you eventually."

"I don't suppose this has anything to do with the surprise party Minerva is throwing for Albus, does it?"

Shock was evident on Pomona's face and she nearly dropped the hairbrush she had just picked up. "But it was supposed to be a secret. How did you know?"

"Just because your best friend thinks she can be sly, it does not mean that she can fool _my_ best friend."

"Albus knows?" This time Pomona did drop her hairbrush.

Filius picked it up as he slid off the bench. He stood behind Pomona and began brushing his wife's soft hair, casting the drying charm she had forgotten before he continued speaking. "Albus almost always knows what Minerva is doing. Some days, I think he knows her better than I know you." Pomona giggled as he tickled her neck. "He told me at lunch today that he thought she was planning something for his birthday next week and that he had decided it would be fun to see what she could come up with."

"He is frightening at times. She found me during the break between her first two classes to tell me about her idea. Apparently she only thought of it while finishing some grading before breakfast this morning. I wonder how he figured it out so quickly."

"I don't know but I do know this, you are up to something and I want to know what it is."

She looked at him in the mirror, trying to hardest to look sweet and innocent. "Why would you think I was up to anything? Minerva told me about her idea and I agreed to help."

"And?" He lifted one dark eye brow as his mouth curved into a smile. She tried to outstare him, but lost as a blush covered her cheeks.

"Oh alright, if you must know I was planning to set the two of them up."

Filius sat down next to her again. "Dear, I thought we decided we weren't going to try that again."

"But don't you see? This is perfect. Minerva will never realize I am up to anything because she will just think I am helping her. Oh, and if Albus knows she is planning a surprise party, he would think anything that I do is just part of that. Oh, Fil, this is perfect. Don't you think?" She turned to look into his eyes.

Pomona's face was full of excitement and Filius saw how much this meant to her. With a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders in surrender, giving into his beautiful bride as usual. "Tell me more."

She nearly knocked them both off the bench as she launched herself into his arms. They both laughed as they righted themselves and Pomona thanked him with a kiss. "You'll see; I came up with the perfect plan this afternoon. All we have to do is…"

* * *

Minerva hurried from her classroom. She only had an hour to prepare herself for dinner and she had planned all her time down to the last minute. Tonight was the night. Albus' birthday was tomorrow, Saturday, and having his party a day early was just one part of her plan to surprise him. 

Every year on her birthday for as long as she had been teaching at Hogwarts, Albus had been surprising her with presents, trips or sometimes even just flowers, but in some unexpected place. He always made her feel special and this year it was her turn to do something for him.

Minerva slowed in her pace as she came across some students in the hallway. As she walked calmly past them, she thought over the preparations she and Pomona had made for tonight. Minerva had asked Albus to join her, Pomona and Filius for dinner out of castle for his birthday. While they were in Hogsmeade, the House Elves would be fixing up the staff room for the party. Minerva had spent every bit of her free time in the last week picking out decorations, making notes for the House Elves, and writing invitations. All the staff members had agreed to attend, along with the Flamels, and a few others of Albus' friends. Aberforth was also coming and he had even agreed to not bring his goats!

Minerva entered her rooms and quickly changed into the dress she and Pomona had picked out. It was a deep red, unlike anything Minerva had ever owned before. She had tried it on at Pomona's insistence and instantly fallen in love. The soft fabric hugged her curves in just the right places. Minerva looked in the mirror taking note of the slight dip in the neckline, which allowed a hint of cleavage and the movement of the skirt as she twirled. She felt more feminine and attractive than she had in a very long time. As she looked once more, she realized Pomona had been correct; she needed a bit more drama to pull this dress off.

Slowly, with a great deal of consideration, Minerva took down her hair and with a few carefully placed charms to keep it smooth, decided to leave it that way. Adding a touch of mascara and some of lipstick Pomona had forced her to buy, Minerva twirled in front of the mirror once more. Despite herself, she smiled and nearly broke into tears.

Growing up Minerva had always been the smart one in her family. Her sister had always been the beautiful one, the one with all the beaus, and the one everyone wanted to be around. Her brother had been popular as well and very athletic. Minerva had always been known as Freyia and Hermes' older sister, the brain in the family. Though she loved her family, it had definitely hurt Minerva's self-confidence to be constantly compared to her younger siblings and found wanting.

When she had arrived at Hogwarts, Minerva had tried to create a new identity for herself, but in the end it had not worked. Freyia had arrived the next year and she had become the smart McGonagall once more. She had thought she was doomed to be seen only for her intelligence and little else, but then something had changed. Albus had entered her life.

Even as a student, she had felt drawn to the man. He always made her laugh at herself and often at him as well. Minerva had fought by his side during the war with Grindlewald. She had done her best to support him in anyway she could and even after the war, he had often shared his problems with her. When he had asked her to apply for the position of Professor of Transfiguration, she had only hesitated a moment before agreeing. In the years she had been at Hogwarts, first as a staff member and then at Albus' side as Deputy Headmistress, Minerva had rarely regretted her decision.

There were times when she wished for more distance between herself and Albus. She loved him; she had admitted that to herself long ago. Perhaps if their working relationship were not so close, she would have found some way to express her feelings, but she could not leave him. She would rather stay than leave and possibly not have him at all. So she carried on enjoying the relationship she had with Albus and tried not to wish for more.

They were friends, very close friends. He cared for her, even if it wasn't in the way she wished. They often spent their evenings together and Minerva loved the way she felt in his presence. He always made her feel good about her intelligence and she enjoyed their discussions. Her sense of humor was not the same as his by any means, but she found that she enjoyed making him laugh. There were so many wonderful things about Albus to love, but she loved most the person she became when she was with him. She only wished he saw her as a woman and not just a colleague and friend.

Looking in the mirror once more, and quickly wiping away the few tears that had escaped, Minerva smiled wryly at herself. If Albus was ever to notice the woman inside, it would be tonight. This dress was more daring than anything she had ever worn and with the makeup and heels she was wearing, a great departure from her normal sensible boot, she looked like a whole new woman.

A knock at the door made her realize she was running late. "Come in," she called as she grabbed her black lace wrap.

Pomona entered, looking radiant in Ravenclaw blue, her husband's favorite color. She and Filius had been married for nearly ten years. Filius and Albus had always been great friends and the four of them had been thrown together so often that Pomona and Minerva had become very close. Over the years, the Flitwicks had tried quite a few times to get Albus and her together, but in the end it had only proven what she knew, that Albus was not interested in her that way.

"I'm ready, Mona. I thought we were all meeting in the entrance hall."

"We were, but I just had to see how you looked."

Minerva blushed slightly as Pomona moved around her, adjusting her skirt and hair until she found it perfect.

"You look beautiful, Min. If that man-"

"Pomona, you promised." Minerva's blush deepened as she interrupted her friend. "Can we please just enjoy our evening?"

Minerva watched as Pomona blushed a bit herself. "Minerva, no matter what happens tonight, just know that Fil and I love you and we only want what is best for you. Alright?"

"I know that." She hugged the shorter witch as she wondered why Pomona had felt the need to tell her this now.

"Alright." Pomona was now wiping away tears. "Let's go meet the boys. They'll be waiting for us by now."

* * *

"They shouldn't be long, Albus. Mona just wanted a word with Minerva before we left for dinner." 

"You are sure Pomona hasn't told Minerva I know about her plans for this evening?"

"Believe me; Minerva has no idea about this evening." If Albus had caught Filius' odd phrasing, he did not show it. "By the way, I just want you to know that I didn't have much to do with tonight."

"I'm not worried about it, Filius. I'm sure I will have an entertaining evening and enjoy myself immensely."

Filius smiled up at his friend. "Yes, if all goes as she has planned, you will have a wonderful time." The shorter wizard paused for a moment before continuing. "Albus, you know that what Pomona wants more than anything is to see you happy and, well, I can't bear to see her unhappy."

"Filius, what are you ta…" Albus trailed off as his attention was drawn to Minerva's entrance.

She was perfect. Of course, he had always known that about her, but tonight it seemed she believed it too. Her long, beautiful hair was down and he had to fist his hands at his sides to keep himself from reaching out to touch it. Her dress was a dark crimson and it had surely been made for her body. As she her way down the stairs, the skirt swirled about her legs, revealing perfect calves. Albus clenched his fists tighter, shoving them into his pockets, in an attempt to control himself. As she reached the bottom stair, Minerva smiled at him and Albus nearly lost it.

It had taken years of daily reminding himself why she was out of his league for Albus to be able to control himself while they worked together. Even before she became his Deputy Headmistress, she had been at his side, helping him make decisions. Since her return to Hogwarts, they had spent more and more of their free time together and it was becoming harder for Albus to remember why he should not be involved with this beautiful, intelligent, witty witch.

He was too old, he quickly reminded himself. Minerva was just starting her life, in her earlier thirties. He was old enough to be her father many times over.

_She would never think of you, Albus. Never_. But the voice inside seemed to be drowned out by the beating of his heart. She was perfect.

"Minerva, Mona, you are both so beautiful tonight. They must have been expecting someone better than us, eh Albus?" Filius' voice woke Albus from his thoughts and he realized he had been staring.

"Minerva, you are a vision."

"Thank you, Albus."

She took the arm he offered and they went out the doors together. Neither saw Pomona's triumphant smile or Filius' accompanying grin.

* * *

Dinner was going according to plan. Minerva tried to stop checking the time, but she was worried they would be late getting back to Hogwarts for the surprise. She had tried to catch Pomona's eye, but the band started up and Filius asked his wife to dance. They moved onto the floor, leaving Minerva and Albus alone for the first time that evening. 

Albus had spent the last hour thinking about his feelings. Surely a love this deep could not be one sided, could it? He had watched Minerva closely and noticed that she seemed as unsure as he was. He had just decided that he would try to test the waters when Filius had taken Pomona to the floor.

"Alone at last," he said with a smile. He noted her blush.

"Yes, we are." Her eyes followed the Flitwicks as they made their way around the room. "They are so sweet together. Made for each other, wouldn't you say?"

"I would." He watched her watch them for a moment. "Minerva, do you have any other plans for this evening?"

"Other plans?" He had her full attention now. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you would be willing to join me in a game of chess or maybe just drink by the fire." Minerva looked so startled by his question that he began to regret asking it. He was just about to retract his statement when Pomona and Filius came back to the table.

"I'm about done for the night. How about you, Min?"

Minerva's expression did not change as her gaze swung from Albus to Pomona. After a moment she seemed to shake herself and answered. "Yes, I believe it is about time to head back. Maybe we could all have a nightcap in the staffroom to toast Albus once more before we end the evening."

Albus found himself nodding his approval and then helping Minerva with her wrap, all the time wondering what had just happened. She had not seemed happy about his invitation. Was her invite a way of letting him down lightly? He pondered the question as the four of them made their way to Hogwarts. The women pushed ahead and were soon far enough away from Albus and Filius that he felt comfortable talking to his friend.

"Filius, I fear I have just done a very stupid thing."

"We have only been walking for five minutes, what could you have done in that time?"

"While you were dancing with Pomona, I asked Minerva if she would spend the rest of the evening alone with me. I didn't actually say it, but I believe she understood that I meant it as a date, not just our usual evening together."

"You did what?" Filius was now staring at him with the same expression Minerva had used earlier. Thankfully he recovered faster than she had and began to explain himself. "I meant to say, well… Frankly I'm shocked. I thought you felt that way about Minerva, but… Albus, all I can say is, in that case, you and Minerva should both enjoy your evening very much." With that the small wizard almost ran to catch up with the women, leaving Albus behind to ponder his meaning.

* * *

"But, Pomona, he asked me to spend the evening with him, just him, just us, and I would swear he meant more than just our usual evening together. Oh why did he have to pick tonight of all nights. I just didn't know what to do and now everyone is up there waiting for us and I would rather be anywhere else. What am I going to do?" 

"Minerva, please just trust me. You and Albus can go ahead to the staff room and if needed, Filius and I can come up with a distraction to get you both out. After all you are Head and Deputy of the school, I'm sure we can think of a plausible excuse. You just need to calm down, dear."

"It was just horrible. This whole night is going to be horrible and it is entirely my fault. This was so stupid."

Pomona stopped suddenly and grabbed Minerva's arms, forcing her to look at the shorter witch. "Minerva, listen to me. This evening will be perfect. Do you hear me? Perfect. Now take a deep breath. Filius and Albus are almost to us."

Minerva forced herself to calm down as Filius joined them. She heard him whisper, "We need to talk," to his wife, but missed her response as Albus approached.

He looked pale and concerned. Their eyes met, but she was afraid to hold the contact and broke it off.

"Albus," Pomona's voice broke the silence which had become a bit awkward. "Why don't you and Minerva go ahead? We will join you shortly." With one last encouraging glance in Minerva's direction, Pomona and Filius moved toward the lake.

With a deep breath and a forced smile, Minerva looked up at Albus. "Would you like to head up to the staffroom?"

"If you are sure, my dear. I would hate for you to have to spend time with this old codger. We could just retire for the evening." Minerva watched him as he spoke and became paler with each word.

"Albus, I would love to spend my evening with you and you are not old." She suddenly felt better now that they were back to their normal teasing banter. "I wish I had half your energy, though I suppose if I ate as many sweets as you do…"

"The sugar is good for me. Poppy has been telling me for years I should give it up, but look at me, fit as a fiddle." He posed to show off his muscles, though nothing could be seen through his robes and Minerva laughed. Pomona was right. This evening would be perfect. She had planned every detail and she knew Albus would love it.

"Well, let's head up to the staffroom, Birthday Boy." She smiled then, a true smile, and Albus took her hand and kissed it.

"Lead the way, my lady."

A few minutes later and they were approaching the staffroom. Minerva's stomach was fluttering. She was so excited about the party. She could tell that Albus had no idea that there were dozens of people waiting to surprise him on the other side of the old oak door to the staffroom. With a quick smile, Minerva threw open the door and…

Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ happened.

Albus smiled at her and said "After you, my dear," not realizing that anything was wrong.

Minerva entered the room and instantly began to panic. It was all wrong. Forcing herself to remain calm, she looked around the room. In place of the decorations she had so carefully picked out, they were surrounded by candles of all shapes and colors. The banner she had made which wished Albus a Happy Birthday had been replaced by dark red curtains, covering the windows the banner had been meant to hang above. Minerva realized the curtains were the same color as her dress at the exact moment it occurred to her how romantic the setting was. One word bubbled to the surface of the many emotions and thoughts rolling through her mind. It came out as a soft, astounded whisper. "Pomona."

Albus registered the surprise on Minerva's face and realized this was not what she had been expecting. The room had a soft romantic glow, lit by the candles but also a low fire. In front of the fireplace, a soft crimson rug had been arranged, with large, matching throw pillows. A tray containing strawberries and cream, wine, and two large long-stem glasses had been placed near the blanket. This may not have been what Minerva was expecting, but Albus could not imagine a better place to explain how he felt to Minerva. With a quick wave of his hand, he warded the door against intrusions and moved closer to Minerva.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"I'm fine, Albus, really I am. It's just that there were supposed to be decorations, and cake, Albus, a huge lemon cake with chocolate icing. I had invited everyone and they all said they would be here. There was even a banner. It was supposed to be a surprise party for you. You always make my birthday so special. I just wanted to make this year special for you." Albus could tell she was near tears and began to feel guilty that he was so happy things had not worked out that way.

"Today _was _special, Minerva. I have spent my evening with the most beautiful and interesting woman in the whole world." Closing his eyes for only a moment, Albus gathered his courage. This was it, she would either leave him with a broken heart or she would stay and he would know how she felt. "In fact there is only one thing that could make today better. Would you care to dance?"

She smiled awkwardly before accepting his hand. Albus felt a rush of relief as his tension left, though he still wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Albus, earlier when you asked me about my plans for the evening, I just wanted you to know that I would have loved to spend the evening with you that way. I suppose I was stunned because I thought everyone was up here waiting for us and suddenly this was the last place I wanted to be."

Albus felt his heart begin to race as he took in her words and saw the lovely blush that graced her usually pale cheeks. They had given up all pretence of dancing and stood with their arms loosely about each other. "And, now?"

She smiled up at him. "I suppose there is no where else I would rather be, now."

"Minerva, would you mind if I…"

He trailed off as her fingers made their way up his arms and into his hair. She rose up on tiptoe, but he met her half way as their lips touched, softly at first. The kiss deepened as each realized what their confessions meant. As Albus laid her down on the plush rug before the fireplace, Minerva whispered, "Happy Birthday, love."

* * *

Filius Flitwick decided that whether or not things worked out between Albus and Minerva, his best friend owed him. His wife had been tossing and turning all night and since daybreak, she had been checking the clock every five minutes. He finally gave up pretending to sleep and turned to his favorite Hufflepuff. 

"Mona, go back to bed. It is only six-thirty. No matter what happened last night, I'm sure they are still asleep."

"I'm sorry I woke you, love. I just can't sleep."

Filius rolled onto his back and looked at his wife as she paced the floor. "Oh then send the owls and wake them up. I haven't gotten any sleep, why should they?"

Pomona smiled as her husband curled up with his pillow once more and started to doze even as he went on mumbling. She opened the window and let their owls out, waking Filius once more as she squealed with glee; the owls were both headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Minerva woke to an awful noise. It sounded like hail stones were hitting her window. Deciding she was asleep, Minerva rolled over, only to run into the very warm body of Albus Dumbledore. 

"Good morning, Minerva. I believe there is an owl at your window."

As she marveled at his formality, his ability to be cheerful this early in the morning, and not the least, his physique as he moved to the window, wrapping her small dressing gown around him, Minerva suddenly realized that she wasn't dreaming. After more years of fantasizing than she would like to think about, it had actually come true. She had woken up with Albus. This day could not get any better.

Albus sat down on her side of the bed, handing her an envelope, which matched the one he opened. "I have just been invited to my own surprise party and I believe you have been invited as well."

Minerva opened the envelope to find an invitation much like the ones she had sent out in the previous week. Besides the change in date, the only difference was the note written at the top of hers, in her best friend's handwriting.

_Minerva, I hope last night was perfect and you both got what you wished for. If you and Albus are still speaking to me, I hope you will join us for his birthday celebration as you arranged, only one day later. Remember that I love you and that I don't do very well with spells, so it would be unsportswomanlike to hex me. Love, Mona_

Minerva laughed as she finished Pomona's note and passed the invitation to Albus before rising from bed. "What do you think? Would you like to have a surprise party after all?"

"I suppose we should go, although I don't think anything they have planned will top last night."

Minerva laughed once more as she sat at her desk and began to write a response to Pomona. "Happy Birthday, Albus."

Albus kissed the top of her head as he stood behind her desk chair. "A very happy birthday, my dear, the happiest."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! Happy reading, Sprinkles _


End file.
